Mobile telephone systems, also called: cellular telephone systems, are becoming increasingly popular. These systems are generally made up of cell sites that are configured to serve an associated coverage area that is referred to as a cell. The cell site is a location within a cell at which communication hardware such as antenna(s) and radio base stations are installed. A mobile station operating within a particular cell in the system communicates with the mobile telephone system through the associated cell site. The cell sites are in communication with a mobile switching center that connects the mobile telephone system to a land-line telephone network.
One reason for the popularity of cell phones is that they can be used for emergencies. For example, a motorist could use the mobile telephone to call for assistance in case of a disabled vehicle. Many areas provide a special emergency cellular telephone number. In other areas, users can call 911, just as they would from a conventional land-line phone.
One of the problems with using the mobile telephone for emergencies stems from the mobility of the telephone. Public service providers, such as police, do not know the location of the mobile telephone calling the emergency number. In addition, users who call the emergency number often cannot provide enough location information to allow the public service provider to find them. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mobile telephone system that can determine the location of a mobile telephone and provide that information to public service providers.
Such a mobile telephone location service would be desirable in other contexts besides emergency responses. For example, a mobile telephone user who is lost may request location information from the mobile telephone system provider. The location information could be passed to the user from the system. Yet another user for such a system would be companies which operate fleets of vehicles. A home base for company operations could keep track of the locations of its vehicles by using a mobile telephone location service. Of course there are many other applications for such a service.
In known techniques for mobile telephone location, the distance between a mobile telephone and a mobile telephone system antenna in a cell site can be determined by analyzing the signal strength of a communication signal between the cell site antenna and the mobile telephone. If the distance between the mobile telephone and a number of cell site antennas is calculated, the approximate location of the mobile telephone can be determined by a geometric process such as triangulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,650 describes a vehicle location system which determines an approximate vehicle location using a cellular telephone system. The location function is initiated when a vehicle transmits an alarm signal to nearby cell sites. The cell sites receiving this alarm signal analyze the received alarm signal to determine its signal strength. The cell sites then send signal strength information through the mobile telephone system to an alarm central station. The alarm central station then uses the signal strengths reported from various cells to determine an approximate location of the vehicle. A more accurate location is achieved by sending out actual tracking vehicles to the approximate location calculated by the central station. A disadvantage of this system is that each of the cell sites requires additional components, which will generate and send an appropriate signal strength report message to a mobile telecommunications switching office. The mobile telecommunications switching office also needs special functionality to send appropriate information to a central tracking station that determines an approximate location of the vehicle using the signal strengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,367 describes a vehicle tracking system which uses signal strengths received from nearby cells to calculate an approximate vehicle location. In this system, a special purpose mobile telephone determines signal strengths being received from a nearby cell and generates and sends an appropriate alarm message, including signal strength information, to a central station via the mobile telephone system. The central station then uses this information to determine an approximate location of the vehicle. The system can improve upon the accuracy of the approximate location if the cells are divided into sectors and particular information about the antennas in these sectors is used. Once an approximate location is found, a more accurate location is achieved by sending out actual tracking vehicles to the approximate location calculated by the central station.
A technique described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,650 requires additional components in each of the cell sites in order to generate and send appropriate signal strength report messages. Since there are many such cells in a mobile telephone system, such additional components are undesirable. Thus, there is a need for a mobile telephone location system, which does not require additional components at each cell site. Other methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,660 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,354.
Some of the location techniques described in the above patents do not calculate an accurate location of the mobile telephone. The accuracy of the location is improved by sending out actual tracking vehicles. However, the need for such vehicles makes such techniques very expensive. Improved methods and apparatus for mobile station location estimation are needed.